


a centuries worth of gifts

by flyingroses121



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: 1k, F/F, Mutual Pining, Pining Idiots, ivy is gay. raph said she liked magnets and then it was Over., raphivy, sapphics in love!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingroses121/pseuds/flyingroses121
Summary: Raphaella likes magnets. Ivy remembers this.
Relationships: Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	a centuries worth of gifts

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this idea for a bit!! i hope you guys enjoy!!

This planet was fascinating.

Millions of years ago, this planet was locked in a war with the neighboring planet. To keep from their civilization from being destroyed every time there was an attack, they moved everything underground. Their planet was almost completely hollow, a massive system complete with everything they could ever need. It functioned with great efficiency as well.

They had to keep a facade, though. So to hide their underground civilization, they built buildings above ground to give the illusion that there was no advancement.

From what the Mechanisms could remember, the war ended after about a century. It was built upon a petty argument, so they were happy they didn’t get involved. This planet was much more fun without the constant air raids.

But this isn’t about a war, or a romance that was lost, or an overzealous war hero.

This is about a choice. A choice that Ivy Alexandria found themselves making.

The quote from a eons dead philosopher, or a pink lion?

Ivy held the magnets in their hands, unsure of what was holding her up on this choice. She was positive Raphaella would love either one. In fact, the percentage that she would like either of them was about the same. 90% on the pink lion, and 89% on the quote.

In the end, she bought both of them. The percentages were close, so why not?

As she walked to the ship, for some reason, her heart started to race. Her vital signs looked good, so she couldn’t think of a reason why her heart was racing like it was. She looked into the backlog of her thoughts, hoping to find something there.

What she found made things… interesting.

They found that when their heart began to race, they had thought about giving Raphaella her magnets. Those thoughts then branched off to holding Raphaella’s hand. Then to kissing her.

Their heart was racing again. They also noticed their face was warmer than usual. They shook their head, clearing their thoughts as they finally reached the Aurora.

The ship was almost empty when they boarded, which wasn’t surprising. When they landed, most of the crew liked to venture off board and explore. The exceptions were herself, Raphaella, and Nastya. Even then, Nastya liked to do her fair share of exploring, and someone had to keep an eye on Jonny. Not too close of an eye, though.

Ivy knocked twice on the door to Raphaella’s lab, waiting patiently for her to answer. They didn’t like when people entered her archives without warning, so she wanted to give Raphaella the same courtesy.

She answered the door after a moment or two, smiling when she saw Ivy. “Hello Ivy! It’s nice to see you! What brings you to the lab?” She said as she leaned on the doorframe.

“Hello, Raphaella.” Ivy gave her a smile back. “I was planet side, exploring the civilization, and saw something in a shop that I think you might like. So… I got it.” She held out the brown paper bag, breathing through her racing heart. Was it normal for a heart to race this much? Yes, she determined, based on their earlier results.

Raphaella took the bag with a small “Oh!”, opening it and laughing when she saw what was inside. “Magnets! These are very cute.” She looked back up at Ivy. “Thank you. These will look nice in my lab.”

“I’m happy you like them.” Ivy said with a nod. Relief washed over them, though they weren’t sure why. They could assess their emotional files later. For now, they had to finish this interaction. “I will see you around.”

“See you!” Raphaella waved with a smile, going back into the lab and closing the door after her.

Ivy went to their archive, head full of thoughts.

-

Jonny banged on the door to the lab once before trying the doorknob. Locked. “Raphaella, it’s me. Doing my post-lift off check on you fuckers. Open the door.”

Raphaella opened the door and smiled softly. “Hi Jonny! I’m here. I’ve been here. Bye now.”

“Wait.” Jonny held up a hand with furrowed brows as his eyes drifted into her lab.

“What?” She sounded very annoyed.

“What the fuck is wrong with your lab?” Jonny asked as he looked back to Raphaella.

The conversation piqued the interest of Nastya and Tim, who were simply passing by.

Raphaella furrowed her brows. “What do you mean? I haven’t redecorated recently… maybe I should.”

Jonny huffed and pushed past her into the lab. What he saw made him do a double take.

Any and every magnetic surface in Raphaella’s lab was covered top to bottom in cheap, plastic magnets. “Where the fuck did all of this shit come from?”

Tim and Nastya peeked in, staying outside of the lab. Tim spoke up, “You rarely went planet side, did you buy all of these magnets at once?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“Ivy got them for me! Not all at once, but they got me some magnets every time they went off board.” Raphaella answered with a small, fond smile.

Nastya’s thoughts clicked together when she heard Raphaella say that. “They got you all of these?” She asked, arms crossing over her chest.

Jonny spoke as he left the lab. “Open your fucking ears, Nastya, that’s what she just said.”

“Fuck off.” she flipped him off before turning back to Raphaella.

“Yes, Ivy got me all of these! Aren’t they wonderful?” She asked, smile still soft and fond. “If all of you are quite done, I would like to get back to work.”

Tim nodded once before stepping back. “Of course, Miss la Cognizi. Sorry for disturbing you.”

Raphaella hummed as she closed and locked her door back.

Tim turned to Nastya. “Did you see what I saw?”

Nastya gave a knowing smile, then a shrug. “Who’s to say? I mean, it explains why Ivy has been acting strange.”

“It does! This is an… interesting development.” Tim glanced back to the lab before turning back to Nastya. “Where were you headed?”

“I have to make a few repairs on the ship. You?”

“Is repairs a euphemism for..?”

“It fucking isn’t. And I wouldn’t tell you if it was anyway.”

“Good point. See you around.”

**Author's Note:**

> like my work? consider commissioning me! message me on my tumblr (@flyingrosess) or my twitter (@pinkstarrrs) for more information!


End file.
